How Would It Had Been If I Never Left You?
by LetsMakePopcorn
Summary: It was a fateful encounter, for Elizabeta. Never in a million years did she think she would see Gilbert again. The man she truly loved. The man she hurt so much. Past!pruhun Current prucan and Aushun


The street light glittered softly above her, the sun was glowing a soft orange with strips of pink showing. Some stars could be seen in the distance. She let out a breath and watched it puff around her, she pulled her jacket tighter. She wondered why in the world she decided to go out today. Looking down at the ground she stepped on the fresh snow listening it crunch under her. She walked down the street when something caught her eyes. It was messy silver hair.

She feet stopped and she took in a breath. Could it be him...? After so many years could it...? She opened her pale pink lips to call out to the silver haired man in hopes. "Gilbert belichment" he stopped.

The man turned around and saw her standing there grabbing onto her green scarf. He knew her. She was Elizabeta the woman he thought he would Marry many years ago. The woman he thought he had loved. He walked towards her remembering how she left him, for someone "better." She was the reason that for many years he never believed in love.

"It is you" Elizabeta looked up at Gilbert, who nodded. "How have you been Gilbert?"

"I've been good, how about you?" Gilbert felt weird talking to the the only woman he ever loved.

"That's good, I just moved here actually I live on Beth street." She motioned behind her where the street must have been. Gilbert nodded and stuffed his hands in his pocket. Elizabeta just stared at Gilbert he looked the same from those years ago. Still looking handsome as ever. She bit her lip, memories flooding in her mind. What she wouldn't give to kiss him again. "Are you married?" She blurted out the question without much thought.

Gilbert was taken back by the question. He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled goofily, "yea I married a Canadian man named Matthew Williams." A soft smile graced on his pale face. Matthew...that was the name of the man Gilbert loved. The man that showed him love was real, and that it was such a beautiful thing. That once you try it, it's like a drug that you can't stop taking because without it, it makes you go insane. He fixed and healed Gilbert's broken heart that Elizabeta left, then poured all his love and soul into it. Matthew was now his whole world his everything, and Gilbert couldn't be any happier. "We adopted two kids, twins actually." Gilbert loved his kids so much they were still young but Gilbert loved them to death. He couldn't imagine his life without them.

Elizabeta felt her smile tense up, it wanted to fall. Gilbert was married, and he had kids. That made her stomach feel sick. She felt a pang of anger against this Matthew guy "What about you?" He asked her. Elizabeta shrugged,

"still married to Roderick, we have three kids." Gilbert made an Ohhhhh noise.

"How's the grumpy Austrian doing?" Gilbert asked teasingly, no hate could he found in his voice. She let out a laugh that faded into the sunset.

"He's fine he works as an orchestra teacher."

"That's cool." Gilbert didn't know what to say to Elizabeta everything felt to fake. So in real, she kept trying to make conversation but he really didn't want to.

"What do you do?" Elizabeta didn't want this moment to end. She wanted to keep talking to him. She wanted to keep looking at him, the man she could never forget. Sadly the man she would never stop loving.

"I'm a historian. Crazy huh? I never thought I would love history as much ask do now. I guess I have Mattie to thank, he tutored me in the class. Once I understood what I was doing I never wanted to stop learning." Gilbert said proudly, Elizabeta smiled softly at him. She wanted to lean in and kiss him like they used to do in their high school days, when there was no worries. That's when a phone rang and it wasn't her's. Gilbert pulled out his phone and picked up the call.

"Hello?" He paused as the other person talked over the phone, a smile stretched on his face as he kept talking. Elizabeta stood there thinking of what would have happened if she never left Gilbert. She would have had him all to herself to love. She would have had the twins. She would have lived a fairytale, but she left him because she was a stupid girl. And that hurt a lot.

Gilbert moved his hand across her face that brought her back. She saw he was no longer on the phone. "It was Mattie, I have to get going." Gilbert held out his hand to shake her hand goodbye. Why couldn't he just hug her?! She wanted to feel him holding her. She took his hand and shook it.

"It was nice seeing you again, Gilbert." It brought back memories once she could never let herself forget.

"You too, you and your husband should come over for dinner one day. I think you will love Mathew." Elizabeta smiled with false excitement. Gilbert turned his heel and walked away into the fading sunset. The people walked around taking him with them. She lost sight of him, the man she loved. She felt a warm tear fall down her eyes. She regretted leaving him.

That's when it hit her, they never exchanged any information. No phone number or address, this was only a once encounter. That stung the most. Elizabeta sat alone in the bitter cold, too numb to feel anything. The sun set behind her, shadow grew around her, as it grew so did her regret.

* * *

I had this saved for a while now, and I didn't know if I really wanted to upload it. Though I thought why not?! No harm done by posting it right? So here it is! I don't own hetalia or the characters mentioned. I'm also very sorry for any mistakes I have. Lastly review and favorite please!


End file.
